


coming home

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [1]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "just for the record... fuck you."[ burning low; joonsuh/hyejin ]





	coming home

joonsuh had started to grow used to waking up in a bedroom that wasn't shared with three other boys. it was a small luxury that he was grateful for - that and the reason why he wasn't back in his dorm at all. and that reason was still seemingly asleep beside him. he shifted carefully, turning on his side so that he was facing her, giving him easy access to press a light kiss against her shoulder before he let his head rest against it. joonsuh didn't know what time it was - just that it was early. he always seemed to wake up with hours to spare before he had to make the lengthy drive back to school. but it was worth it. he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing to match hyejin's, a futile attempt to doze off again.

 

.

 

There's no use in trying to keep holding onto the last strings of sleepiness Hyejin can feel slipping out of her grasp. Still, she makes the attempt, doesn't move a muscle when her eyes threaten to flutter open at the brush of  _ something _ on her shoulder. Between the presence she feels at her side more and more the longer she tries to fall asleep again, and her memory piecing back together - of who she was with and why - falling asleep turned out to be a harder task than expected. An unintelligible groan of mushed together syllables is Hyejin's response to her body's refusal to see things her way.

 

.

 

he feels like he may have dozed off for a few minutes before he hears the first noise of the day - after the breathing of the two of them, that is. he shifts again, though it's only to press himself closer to her, to feel the warmth of her skin against his. "mornin'" he mumbles, words buried in the back of her neck. he keeps his eyes closed, a hand searching to find hers and lacing their fingers once it does. "like, really early morning. sorry."

 

.

 

"Just for the record..." and her mind's still foggy enough for her to  _ maybe partially _ mean what she's about to say, "fuck you." Whatever energy she mustered is all spent on trying to squeeze some bite into her words. Not much teeth makes its way into her first proper words to Joonsuh that morning, but Hyejin can't find it in herself to care too much about how threatening her sleep-laden voice sounds when she could just enjoy how close he is.

 

.

 

he laughs against her skin, the words losing any ounce of bile simply because of the setting - that and joonsuh can almost hear her tone give up. "sorry." he repeats, along with a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. he hadn't meant to wake her up with his movements, even though partly he's grateful that he doesn't have to attempt to make a silent escape to avoid waking her up at all. it didn't always work out that way, though. "go back to sleep."

 

.

 

She scoffs, as if ruffled by his suggestion. "Don't tell me what to do." The hand she has trapped in his own squeezes gently, a quiet reminder to herself that he's still there, all flesh and bone rather than memory. It's not a bad idea but he's here and she's probably slept long enough - her time would be better spent awake right now. "Not when it comes to that, at least." Hyejin adds, a soft, impish smile crossing her features despite herself.

 

.

 

his answer to her words is a simple roll of his eyes. he knew when he'd said it that the suggestion would be lost. it wasn't often they had a few hours to spend together in a morning, and joonsuh had to admit that it would probably make the drive back easier. "my bad." he mumbles, busying himself with pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck, a quiet invitation for her to turn around so he can see her properly. "i wish you could come with me."

 

.

 

"Telling me these wishes isn't going to make things  _ possible--" _ with a sudden hitch to her breathing, she leans forward and away from the mouth peppering her skin; she can't recall if she's sensitive somewhere around there, or if it's just the time of day that's crossed her wiring. She gives herself a moment to come down because letting out a sigh and letting go of his hand when she turns over. Once on her back, she moves to take his hand again, eyes still closed.

 

.

 

he smiles a little as her breath hitches, something that wasn't really his goal, but he accepts either way. "i know, but i can still wish." he says softly, watching as she shifts so she's on her back. he stays on his side, lacing their fingers and resting their hands lightly on her stomach. he resorts to kissing her shoulder instead, each kiss broken with a word. "one day it might be possible."

 

.

 

She tries to keep the soft hum that follows noncommittal, unwilling to let herself reach for more than what they've already cobbled together for themselves. When she thinks about where and how they started, it's a lot; the fact that he's even still here, that he leaves and comes back and they still talk in between these phases of presence. She spends enough time missing him now, she doesn't want to try piling anymore longing on top of that already scary realization.

 

.

 

he lets himself get lost in the company of her and the time he has left. the arrangement isn't ideal - he wishes there was some way to see her that didn't involve driving for hours. it's not that he minds, but it's a lot harder to remedy when they're miles away and he misses her. he knows it's wishful thinking - he can't do anything until he's actually left school, despite how often he contemplates dropping out. only when he feels himself falling back to sleep does he talk again. "two hours." he mumbles softly, shifting so he's partly hovering over her, attempting to avoid sleep dragging him back down.

 

.

 

Hyejin's eyes open at that. Two hours. It's odd how hours never seem to hold their proper value when he's around; always too short, always so fleeting. She pulls her other hand out from under the covers to rest upon his cheek, fingers drawing small and unconnected lines along it. "Would you like one of us to get a timer out so  _ someone _ doesn't forget two hours isn't two and a half?"

 

.

 

he laughs and shakes his head. his alarm is already set to go off fifteen minutes before he  _ does _ need to leave, but he doesn't mention that. he leans his head into her hand, closing his eyes for a moment. "are you complaining about the times  _ someone _ forgets?" he asks softly, squeezing her hand gently as he opens his eyes to look at her. he wonders if he'll ever get over how beautiful she looks, even and especially in the morning. he begs to differ, really.

 

.

 

"I'll have you know that I am." Her hand moves up and into his hair, fondly stroking through it once and then again for good measure before it falls back onto the mattress, hidden under the covers again. "It makes it harder for me to not pretend I've forgotten, too."

 

.

 

"my bad." he laughs softly, unlacing their fingers so he can brush her hair from her face, hand resting on her cheek as she speaks again. he stays quiet for a moment, thumb brushing over her lips once she's finished speaking. "what are you doing this weekend?"

 

.

 

It doesn't take her very long to pull up a mental checklist of things that need to be done during the weekend, because there isn't much. It's usually this way, and it was even before she had a reason to routinely clear out and move around plans should she have had anything to do. "There isn't much that I can think of. Is this someone planning on making a proposition?"

 

.

 

he shrugs, a smile on his face as he brushes his thumb over her lower lip. "maybe." he muses for a moment, wondering whether he has anything he has to do this weekend, either. he doesn't recall any homework, and if there was, he's sure that he could find some excuse as to why he hadn't done it. "if you aren't busy, i can stay, or you can come back with me?"

 

.

 

"I wonder which of these options means slightly less of a hassle for both of us..." She already knows what her answer is, and with her track record when it comes to keeping  _ him _ close, it wouldn't surprise Hyejin if he could guess what her answer was, too. Sometimes she can't help but wonder if this is the wrong way to go about compromise, if maybe she's being too in her own head about this one thing. She hopes not.

 

.

 

"probably the first one." he says quietly - it would be, truthfully. it would save him having to drive here and then back, and then here and back again. but there's also a part of him that wants to let her see where he is, and show her off to  _ his _ friends. okay, maybe not so much that, for obvious reasons. "i'll stay here." he decides. "and if you have stuff to do, i can wait."

 

.

 

"Like you could wait." Her head dips and rests in the space where his neck and shoulder meet, only mildly embarrassed by what she's said. Mostly she's there for the contact, just to feel the warmth of him, the ticklish sensation she gets when she brushes her nose along his skin for a little while.

 

.

 

"i could. if i tried hard enough." he knows it's a lie, but he settles when she rests her head into him. "could you?" he asks quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. he shifts slightly, turning onto his back and carefully pulling her around with him. "i don't think you could, either."

 

.

 

Lifting her head after they've been turned, Hyejin props herself up so she can have a better view of him. Or rather so he can properly see when she starts pouting at his maybe accurate guess. It doesn't stop her from trying to deny it. "I'm great at waiting." She knows she's not.

 

.

 

"if you say so." he laughs softly, arms wrapping around her waist. he leans up quickly to press a kiss to her pout, in an attempt to make it subside a little. "you wouldn't pout if it weren't true, and we both know it."

 

.

 

"I don't have to agree to a word you just said." She settles her case of denial by returning his kiss with one of her own, letting her lips linger for a moment longer than she originally meant for them to before pulling back. "And even if it  _ was _ true, it'd be your fault."

 

.

 

"babe, you just did agree." he whispers once she's pulled away, although part of him wills to bring her lips back and prolong it even further. but he knows that's only going to validate what he's trying to stand his ground for. "it  _ is _ true. and i'm happy to take the heat for it."

 

.

 

Hyejin isn't going to blame herself for her missteps; it's too early for her to be playing this kind of frivolous chess. Or maybe she just needs to accept that Joonsuh's gotten better at reading her, and she's not quite certain if that's a good or bad thing. "Such a knight," she observes, voice dipping as her mouth finds his again, "such a noble asshole."

 

.

 

His laugh is cut off by her lips, and he allows the break as he returns the kiss. He doesn't respond verbally, but deepens the kiss slightly before pulling again, gently tugging at her lower lip. "Thank you, my lady. How kind of you to notice." He presses his lips to her jaw, peppering soft pecks along the bone until he reaches her chin. "Least I'm  _ your _ noble asshole."

 

.

 

A smile presses at the corners of her lips as he kisses her, pushing and curling until she relents and gives herself the chance to throw away the vaguely foul mood she's pretending to have. "Not sure if that's supposed to be a good thing." A moment passes and she breathes out, her smile dampening somewhat. "I still miss you, though, so I guess it can't be all bad."

 

.

 

"I'm taking it as a good thing." He confirms, though the smile on his face fades as she speaks again. And for a moment he thinks he should apologise, but he's not quite sure what for. "I'm right here, Hyejin." He takes both of her hands and laces their fingers, squeezing gently as if to prove it. "You don't need to miss me. I'm always right here."

 

.

 

"Not  _ always." _ It's meant to lighten the mood, like she's teasing him for some cheeky mistake, but it doesn't hit the mark.  "And that's - there's nothing..." She sighs, unhappy with every word her brain has chosen to pick out to describe this. It's not supposed to sound  _ this bad, _ even if she has her more dramatic moments and feels that it is. And now is not one of those moments, can't be, because he's here.

 

.

 

The smile returns to his face as she falls over her words. And he cuts her off with a gentle kiss. "I know." He says softly, kissing her again for good measure. "I miss you too, which is why we make the most of this. Of these extra two hours our body clocks have given us." It's so cheesy, and he realises how it sounds once the words leave his lips. But he doesn't completely care right now. "And the weekend will come faster than we think. And you'll be wishing I wasn't stinking your bed up."

 

.

 

There's a faint heat around her face, her neck. She's not sure why it's there, just knows that it's Joonsuh that caused it. She doesn't believe it's anywhere close to properly showing on her face, thank goodness, but it has even less of a chance to eat her out by the time he's done being 'sweet'. "Gross," she mutters, scrunching up her nose and releasing one of his hands to cover his mouth. "I've been trying to ignore it and you had to go and remind me."

 

.

 

He laughs gently, and doesn't try to move her hand from his mouth. He's normally fine with ignoring the dreaded morning breath but sometimes it can't be helped. He kisses her palm instead, and then pushes it away slightly. "I know." He shifts slightly so he can sit up, making sure to bring her with him in a way that's comfortable for them both. "We should both freshen up, so I can properly make the most of things."

 

.

 

"Mm." Hyejin's not resting on her knees and hovering over his lap for long, eager to get whatever necessary time wasters they needed to complete out of the way so she could get back to comfortably having him in her space again. She's stepping out of bed soon after he's made the suggestion, almost using her balance when she's getting one leg over the edge of the bed faster than she maybe should. Recovering quickly enough, her first order of business once both legs are on the floor is to direct a look in Joonsuh's direction that makes it clear that neither of them are mentioning what he probably just saw.

 

.

 

He waits until hyejin is sorted - or he would be, if he wasn't too busy biting his lip to hold in the laugh that would normally follow after something like that. But the look he receives tells him it's not worth the air he's breathing to bring  _ that _ up. So instead he gets out of the bed, stretching briefly before he makes his way towards the bathroom. "Five minutes, and then you're mine." He promises before disappearing out of the bedroom.

 

.

 

The minute Joonsuh's out of the room, Hyejin promptly finds herself belly-down on the bed again; her excuse is she's trying to get something out of the table on the opposite side of where she was standing, because why walk  _ around _ the bed when a faster path was right there? But when her hand reaches for table and almost immediately just drops onto the mattress instead, content to not even try and grab anything off the bedside table, Hyejin has to admit she's just doing this so she has an excuse not to leave the warmth of her bed for just a bit longer. Five more minutes, perhaps.

 

.

 

Joonsuh doesn't take a full five minutes, but he washes his face promptly and brushes his teeth, so at least his kisses aren't too gross for her. However, he isn't expecting the sight he finds when he walks back into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Is all his mind can think of saying. "Like I know you want me, but this is something else." He laughs

 

.

 

Maybe it would have been a better idea for her to throw something on before giving up on everything else. But it's too late now. "I'm so sorry this is a problem for you." Fixing up the blankets is going to be a drag after this, she knows, but collects a handful on both sides and pulls until she's fully wrapped, writhing around for a few moments while she tries to get comfortable in her makeshift cocoon. She doesn't even want to question what's gotten into her at this point. "Better?"

 

.

 

"Not really." He muses, making his way back towards the bed and carefully climbing onto it so he's hovering above her. "It was a nice view." He lowers his head to press a kiss to her lips, instantly turning it from his usual gentle kiss to a harder one, tongue brushing against her lower lip before he pulls away. "Are you comfortable, at least?"

 

.

 

Tongue tied, she swallows and shakes her head, hopes that the pleasant shiver that ripped through her was more of an internal sensation than anything he might have been able to pick up on. "I--well, I am. Mostly." She wraps the covers a little tighter around her, keeping her hands busy so they don't wander somewhere else. "But I haven't cleaned up yet."

 

.

 

He nods, smiles at her and pretends he doesn't notice the almost blatant shiver. "Mostly?" He echoes, lowering himself so he can kiss her lips softly again. "That's true." He agrees, but doesn't make any attempt to release her from his body. "And yet, I don't care." Joonsuh shrugs, and then catches her lips in another kiss, tongue pressing against her lips again, a quiet gesture.

 

.

 

"If you--" The rest of her words are left to dangle off a hook, pinned and left for some moment in the future - near or distance, she can't be sure as yet. She does know she should pull away, finish what it was she was going to say. It was something about fairness and  _ it'll only take five minutes, _ she thinks. But then again... With a soft moan, an admission of temporary defeat, she parts her lips and allows herself just a moment of this.

 

.

 

He knows the surrender is temporary, knows that she'll be back to her usual self where he has no choice but to allow her victory. But he lets himself feel a little smug over the fact she's waved a white flag, however brief. He deepens the kiss instantly, mirroring her moan with his own soft one, full of intent. He pulls away when the pounding in his chest becomes a little too fast for his liking, and rests his forehead against hers. "Your morning breath isn't half as bad as mine," he mumbles, pressing s gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. Joonsuh waits a moment before he rolls onto his back, giving her space to unravel herself from the covers.

 

.

 

She doesn't have to say a word to confirm that she enjoyed that, because it seems her body is more than happy to tell Joonsuh for her. From her need to inhale and exhale a little faster, despite how little the two of them had done before he pulled away, to the way he can feel her body deflate because he pulled away at all. "I think that's just your impatience talking," she mutters after giving herself a moment to settle. "...Five minutes." And then she's up before she can convince herself to stay any longer, covers spilling haphazardly onto the bed as she leaves for the bathroom.

 

.

 

He hums at her words, smiling as she pushes the covers away and stands. He shifts to lay on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. Joonsuh rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hand and then let's himself fall back onto the bed, eyes closing as he waits patiently for hyejin's five minutes to be over.

 

.

 

It doesn't matter who asks or when they ask, Hyejin is never admitting to trying to speed up the process of waking herself up with a face wash and carefully brushing her teeth just so she could get back to the boy in her bed a couple of seconds sooner. When she returns to the room and wanders back to bed, she puts some level of effort into her walk, making her legs drag and her shoulders slouch a little more than they need to; as if she took her time getting back.

 

.

 

He turns back on his side when he hears hyejin return, raising an eyebrow at the way she's walking. "Someone's finally awake and back to her usual self." He smirks, patting the bed beside him as an invitation. Despite it being her bed, and despite the fact that's probably exactly where she was planning to end up anyway. "Maybe we should eat breakfast..." he muses. There's no serious tone to his words though. None at all.

 

.

 

_ "Maybe." _ She falls heavily onto the mattress next to him, a satisfied smile crossing her features at the small pleasure of feeling the bed shift under her weight. Her hands are quick to get a hold on the covers, and she's back to trying to wrap herself in them again, although it's significantly more difficult when she's sharing the bed with someone.

 

.

 

"I don't know why you're covering up, I've seen it all." He laughs, shifting so he's hovering above her again. "Or are you just cold?" He coos, dipping his head to press a kiss to her neck. And then her jaw, before reaching her mouth again. The kiss is only brief before he pulls away. "Are you hungry though? We have time."

 

.

 

She does nothing more than shake her head at these possible explanations, more because she's not entirely sure why she was doing this in the first place. Still, she doesn't unwrap, too happy with the decision now that she's made, even if she doesn't know why. "I can eat when you're gone," but that's just her. Her hand is still covered with blankets when she lifts it to poke at his chest. "You're the one we need to worry about."

 

.

 

"Nah, I'm fine. I can pick something up on the way back." He shrugs, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes. "I think I'm just content staying right here, with you. Doing absolutely nothing. For the next hour and forty minutes." And it's true- he would happily just spend the time wisely, absorbing as much of her company as he could to ready him for the drive back and the day of work.

 

.

 

"Well, if it's nothing that you want to do..." With a level of caution, Hyejin pulls some of the covers from under Joonsuh's head so she can bring him into her little shell, with the blankets wrapped around both of them. She doesn't do a very good job of it; even without looking she can tell that she hasn't managed to get them around some of his back, but the sentiment of the gesture still stands.

 

.

 

He laughs, but he appreciates her trying to cover him up. He shifts slightly so that he can comfortably return to his position, head nestled on her chest and his eyes closed. He doesn't care much about the parts of him which are still uncovered, he's actually quite grateful for the cold air. "See. You had a good idea there." He mumbles, turning his head to look at her. "Are you happy with doing nothing?"

 

.

 

"A little more than  _ nothing _ might be nice," she slowly admits, making sure her hands are resting on the small of his back, holding tightly to the covers so they're less likely to slide off. "I did leave this bed for a reason."

 

.

 

"That's what I was waiting for." He smirked, lips pressing against hers gently. Though it lasts only s second before he's requesting her to allow him to deepen the kiss, his body following suit so he's completely over her now. The covers seem to work themselves out with his movements, too.

 

.

 

Her fingers apply a slight pressure onto his skin as the kiss deepens, a response that is accompanied by her returning said kiss with renewed vigor. She absolutely wouldn't mind swimming in this - from the feel of his lips working against hers to happily being trapped between him and the bed - for all that remains of their time together.

 

.

 

He doesn't pull away from this kiss until he feels himself going lightheaded, and then he only uses his break to kiss her neck, peppering soft grazes over her skin before returning back to her lips. He kisses her with a little more hunger this time, his hands moving to rest either side of her head instead.

 

.

 

Her lips are already parted and practically waiting for him when he kisses them again, effectively cutting off a pleased hum that had been softly rumbling in the back of her throat. The hands on his back move up, blunt nails faintly dragging themselves along as her hands move just for the sake of exploring.

 

.

 

He never knew that when he met hyejin, this would be the way he'd be spending most of his weekends, and weekdays. But he's glad that he is, that he gets to kiss someone as beautiful as she is, inside and out. He ignores his need for air as he deepens the kiss, a soft moan escaping at the feel of her nails on his back. He arches involuntarily, bites her lower lip as he pulls back to breathe for a second, and then he's kissing her again.

 

.

 

Joonsuh's name is carried on the intake of air she manages to get before they're kissing again, and her attempt at repeating it with his mouth on hers results in little more than a low garble of syllables that sound closer to another moan than anything coherent. Which isn't so far from the truth either. Appreciative, Hyejin skates one hand away from his back and onto the nape of his neck, hoping to keep him there.

 

.

 

He responds to the movement of one of her hands with a deeper kiss, and a gentle jerk of his hips, which is involuntarily to some extent. The moans which he's swallowing are matched with hers, which spurs him to continue the pressure of their lips. It's too gentle given the time constraint and what they'd usually be doing with this time, but he enjoys it. He pulls away at the moment he feels lightheaded again, breathing heavily as he rests his head on her shoulder. "I could do that forever."

 

.

 

"Forever?" she inquires, head turning just enough for her for her to see a part of his face that isn't hidden. A quick kiss is given, lost in his hair, before she's resting and closing her eyes again, giving herself a few moments to remember how to properly breathe before she continues. "You're already breaking a sweat."

 

.

 

"Forever." He repeats softly, turning his head to face her. He snorts, and then his lips are on hers again, an attempt to make her swallow her retort. He pulls back for a second, though his lips never leave hers. "Forever with breaks. For your sake." He smirks against her lips, and then catches her in another hard kiss, a gentle buck of his hips accompanying it.

 

.

 

She can read the rules of this game written in the sand, and she has quite the bone to pick with them. Mainly about how the only rule seems to involve pulling noises out of her that disprove points she's trying to get across. It takes a few seconds for Hyejin to will herself to push Joonsuh back just enough for her to comfortably talk again. "Must I remind you," she pants as she adjusts her leg to make it easier for her to push back against his hips, returning his favor, "how much of an  _ asshole _ you are?"

 

.

 

He lets out a breathy laugh, a bite back of a moan as she returns his gesture. "I sometimes forget, you see." He mumbles softly, head dipping to kiss st the skin on her neck, barely touching her as he peppers kisses. "Why am I an asshole?" He asks with his tone still as gentle as ever.

 

.

 

There is a long list; a long list of things that he does that wring out some type of response from her, without fail. Things she enjoys even during times she wishes she could pretend she didn't. One of those reasons is why she finds her head falling back in a soft arch, unwilling to come up with more than, "because you ask questions like that."

 

.

 

"Dunno what you mean." He mumbles softly, lips dragging across the arch of her neck, teeth nipping gently at her skin. "It's a genuine question." He mumbles, trailing his kisses down her collarbone and resting on her shoulder. He shifts his body with the placement of his kisses, purposely lowering himself towards the edge of the bed. "Give me some more examples." He whispers.

 

.

 

Her tongue sweeps over her lips, a mix of anticipation and longing for the mouth she doesn't have on hers any longer. She doesn't mind, not if it's going to better places. "Give it enough time and you'll make the example yourself," it's less of a taunt and closer to a thinly veiled request for him to keeping going where she hopes he's going with this.

 

.

 

"You sound so sure." He mumbles, not that his actions are anything to go against what they both clearly have in mind. He trails his kisses down her torso, tongue taking care over particular spots. He pushes himself towards the end of the bed, dragging tongue and teeth down her stomach until he reaches his intended area. His words are lost as he kisses her inner thigh, settling himself on his knees at the bottom of the bed.

 

.

 

Her skin feels like a chart of warm and sharp points, being pressed by his tongue and teeth in ways that caused the surface to burn pleasantly or made her inhale whenever her skin was being tugged gently for less than seconds at a time. "I get the feeling..." it takes a moment for her to push herself up, propped up by her elbows. "...you're going to enjoy me being right as much as I will."

 

.

 

He hums against her thigh, brushing his tongue over the skin. He doesn't speak, doesn't agree even though he knows she's right. Joonsuh directs his kisses from her thigh, between her legs. He keeps his hands firmly on her hips, eyes closing as he flows into his more direct kisses, tongue flicking over her clit gently every now and then.

 

.

 

Hyejin sometimes feels a pang of regret whenever they allow this to happen not long before Joonsuh has to leave again. All of the sensations - the shoulder to toe shivers, the burning buzz in her chest, the press of his tongue exactly where she wants it - they're always far more vivid when he leaves; it makes it that much easier to miss. But in the moment, the after effects are easily eclipsed by her desire for more of this, and she voices these wants with soft moans the occasional gasp to encourage him.

 

.

 

If there was anything joonsuh enjoyed more than simply kissing her and being around her, it was this. Because he would never be able to get over how much he enjoys the taste of her. His tongue dips inside her, shallow but direct, before flicking back over her clit. He pulls back for a second and then pressed a gentle kiss to her thigh once more. "Am I still an asshole?" He asks, lips still against her thigh, a light hum following his words.

 

.

 

"The worst kind," and it strikes Hyejin just how breathlessly delighted she sounds about it, like she wouldn't mind if nothing about this supposed problem ever changed. She keeps her hips as still as she can manage for fear that if they move, they'll be giving him an excuse to tease her for it on a silver platter. But she still aches for his mouth to return to where it was and delve deeper, so she attempts an inner compromise. "Be more of one."

 

.

 

He chuckles against her thigh, teeth grazing at the skin gently before he gives her what she wants and obliges with her request, tongue pushing deep into her, eyes trained on her carefully for a moment, and then he closes them, tongue making small circles inside her. He keeps his hands firmly on her hips, moaning softly against her as he continues.

 

.

 

People always talk about having that switch, and Hyejin used to believe she had one, too. Standard set-up, only ever on or off. With Joonsuh, it always feels like more than just the one. She trips over the first when she catches his gaze for a moment that doesn't last nearly long enough, and then she's falling over several more as her body shudders under his attention, soft pleas for more, for him to keep going, freely escaping her.

 

.

 

Joonsuh's hands shift from her hips to push her thighs open slightly more, his head dipping in s way that allows him to sink his tongue further inside of her, but causes him to abruptly pull away to lick his lips. It's a second before his mouth is back on her, tongue pressed flat against her, gaze once again falling on her as he flicks his tongue over her clit, and then repeats.

 

.

 

Something like panic sweeps over her when he pulls away, adding a bit of punch to the surprised inhale that leaves her when his mouth is suddenly gone. "Joons- _ oh, god..." _ Please, she would have said please had he not cut off her pleading by giving her exactly what she wanted. Maybe a bit too soon, as it catching her unawares causes her hips to cant and her head to dip backwards, hands pulling fistfuls of the covers under her to try and keep her steady.

 

.

 

It's music to his ears, truly, the noises she makes and the words that leave her lips. He smirks against her, tongue pushing into her once more. He returns his hands to her hips, allowing the one mishap to slide. He finds a rhythm that suits him and his tongue, one which balances between sinking his tongue deep inside her and pulling out to circle her clit with his tongue. He pulls away again briefly just to lick his lips and look at her. "How am I doing?" It's a question he doesn't need to ask, but he hopes it'll give him an answer he's looking for.

 

.

 

She could be honest and tell him that he's doing great, more than great. And that if he asked her to sing like a canary for him to properly get the message across, she would. If he asked her to write down how he made her feel on a piece of paper when her hands weren't as shaky, she would. But honestly? "Fuck you." It's all she can manage, and even then she struggles a little to get the last word out.

 

.

 

It tells him everything he needs to know and more. And he laughs after she says it, pressing a kiss to her centre. "That's rude, I'm still busy." He mumbles, resuming his rhythm from earlier, tongue sinking inside of her. He keeps his gaze on her, bringing s hand to rest on her abdomen, thumb grazing over her clit. He flows back into this rhythm, eventually closing his eyes so he can focus on pushing her over the edge.

 

.

 

The one glaring drawback to this favored activity is the fact that Hyejin can never kiss him when he does it, can't ever do much more than rest her hands somewhere on his head and hope that every tug of hair expresses the garbled mess of words she wants to feed into his mouth. The issue starts showing its face again as that familiar build starts in the pit of her stomach, arms too tired to keep holding her up as she crumbles and falls back, so close to an end she almost doesn't want to get to.

 

.

 

He's grateful she enjoys this as much as he does, that she's so willing to allow him to spend as much time as possible between her legs, trying to draw out moans and feelings of elation just with his tongue, and occasionally his fingers. He grazes his thumb over her again, although this time it rests on her, applying the tiniest amount of pressure as his tongue dips as far as it will allow, tongue running in a figure of eight inside her, willing her to let go of what he so desperately wants.

 

.

 

Her lower lip is caught between her teeth as she feels her body climb to get to the top of this peak, one of her knees bending slightly, and it is as wobbly as it is unsure about whether it wants to move away and widen her legs more, or close in on Joonsuh and keep him there. It's only when a desperate  _ fuck _ tears from her lips that it decides on a course of action - her leg stays up and bent at the knee as she calls out for the man between her legs, repeating his name as her back curves and her hand abandons the covers to ensure his head doesn't move away as his tongue pushes her to take step after step until, finally, she's falling.

 

.

 

It's music to his ears, quite literally, hearing her say his name repeatedly, the sound spurring him on to push the limits of his boundaries, to stop the figure of eight and to press against her walls, before returning to the steady rhythm. The hand on the back of his head is the sure sign he needs to know she's close, and that he should continue to move his tongue in the way that's making her this crazy. It's only when he feels the telltale sensation, that he slows his movements, not completely, just enough that his tongue is given a slight rest. His thumb stays pressed on her, moving gently occasionally as he uses his tongue to clear away every drop of her, to selfishly allow himself a prolonged taste of her. Only when he's satisfied does he pull back, hand moving from her stomach, grazing over her one last time before it falls by his side.

 

.

 

For a moment, her hips are chasing after his mouth, but give up their pursuit with a final whine from Hyejin shortly after it starts. With a heavy  _ thwump, _ her leg straightens out as it lands on the mattress, as drained as the rest of her feels. But a pleasurable thrumming flows alongside it, and Hyejin works to even out her breathing as she savors the lingering effects this exercise has given to her. Her hand is more or less limp in his hair, and she allows it to fall to her side as well after a few lazy strokes.

 

.

 

He's already grinning as he watches her come down, running his tongue over his lips to taste her once more, and then he stands slowly. He presses a gentle kiss to her stomach, and then settled beside her, mouth occupied by her jaw for now. "How was that?" He asks softly.

 

.

 

She starts curling into him after a moment's pause, wanting to prolong whatever business he had with her jaw before letting her face disappear from view as her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face against his chest. "I'm going to miss this," is the only answer she has for him, not really knowing how to properly describe what he'd done for her any clearer than her body already had.

 

.

 

He wraps his arms around her, closing his eyes as he rests his head on hers. "Me too." He mumbles softly. Because he is, and there's a little pang of regret that he's done this and won't be able to for at least another few days. Which, in reality, sounds like nothing. But it's too long, any day that isn't spent with her is too long between the last. "But it's not the last time. They'd have to cage me to stop me coming all the way here just to do that to you again."

 

.

 

"Don't tempt fate," she murmurs, strangely stern for what was supposed to be a joking remark. Maybe it's because of the wire that tugs on when Joonsuh says it, the small feat that one of these days Joonsuh's going to drive off and they'll just never see each other again. She hugs him a little tighter and tries to shake her head free of these thoughts. "I'm sure they'd be able to find  _ some _ reason to, with you being you," she adds, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

.

 

"I doubt it." And it's a promise, an unwritten vow that he hopes he'll be able to keep years from now. Not that he says that out loud, the thought of it far too scary to repeat to her. "With me being me, you're hella rude." But he's laughing, hand running through her hair softly. "I would go to the ends of the earth if it meant I got to go down on you." He said, tone very matter of fact.

 

.

 

If there's any space left between the two of them, she pushes it out of existence now. She leaves a kiss on his chest before kissing a path upwards, past his collarbones and stopping only when she gets to his neck. "Careful with that," she drapes a leg over his, thigh sliding up as she continues, "I might start thinking you enjoy that more than you do the rest of me."

 

.

 

He chuckles, closing his eyes and letting his head rest back against the mattress. "Impossible." He whispers, enjoying the closeness of her with every inch of him. "I enjoy your entirety equally, I just  _ really _ enjoy how doing that makes you look. And sound."

 

.

 

She leaves a light kiss on his neck before inching her mouth close enough to his ear to whisper, "nice save." Her leg pulls back just as she does, leaving one peck on his lips before her head returns to where it had been before, listening to as much as she could make out with her ear so close to his chest.

 

.

 

Joonsuh laughs at her whisper and he's a little grateful that she took it that way. He returns he chaste kiss and lets his hand rest on her head when she puts it on his chest, gently twisting through her hair as he settles down for the remaining time they have. He doesn't talk, doesn't want to ruin the silence or whatever it is she's doing, in case she's decided to fall asleep again.

 

.

 

It's just something she can feel about this, as she lies this comfortably with him this close, and what she thinks might be a heartbeat gently caressing her ears - she's probably not going to be able to stick it out long enough to be lucid when he starts dressing up to leave. And maybe that's a good thing, the 'just rip it off' approach. But it's never as easy as just ripping something off, you need to prepare yourself for it first. And Hyejin does this by tightening her embrace, as if that on its own would be enough to will him into staying.

 

.

 

The longer he stays the more he realises he doesn't want to leave, and he wishes he could call in sick to his lessons that morning and stay in bed with her, so that the drive back wasn't so painful because he'd actually be ready to leave. But he cant, he just has to make the most of this right now. He keeps stroking his hand through her hair, only opening his eyes to check the time on the alarm clock. They have just under an hour left, but he still had to shower and get ready. "Hey hyejin?" He whispers, though there's no attempt to remove himself from her grasp. "I should get showered."

 

.

 

She hopes he doesn't catch her tucking her bottom lip between her teeth to shut herself up and stay quiet. She doesn't move much elsewhere, although she does loosen her embrace just a little, despite how much she really doesn't want to. Like a bandaid, she reminds herself, that's the path she's going down this morning. The only thing she should be focusing on is falling asleep.

 

.

 

He stays where he is still for a moment, no part of him wanting to help him leave her. It takes a lot for him to finally remove himself from her embrace, and a lot for him to actually get out of the bed and away from her warmth. "Try and sleep." He tells her softly, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek before he leaves to use the bathroom.

 

.

 

"You're still an asshole!" She calls out into the air shortly after he's left the room, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. It sounds close enough to jovial and not-serious that Hyejin feels content with those being her last spoken words to him for a while, before she makes the effort to get herself properly covered up and comfortable without him there.

 

.

 

He laughs as he hears her words, and he knows it's still true if she's saying it's so.  He showers as quickly as he can and then rejoins her in the bedroom, fully clothed and sorted for his drive back. He climbs back onto the bed, hovering over her for a moment. "I'm your asshole," he whispers, kissing her softly. "And I'll be back on Friday." Another kiss. "Call me tonight." Another kiss. "Have a good day, babe." A final kiss, which lasts just that little bit longer than the others, and the quiet is broken by the noise of his phone alarm. "Right on schedule."

 


End file.
